Damage
Damage is an important factor in the game, as it determines when a character dies, gets knocked out, or otherwise can't continue fighting. Damage comes in myriad flavors, but only the most important three will be discussed here. Stun Damage: Stun damage is damage dealt specifically to disable your character. When a character has ana mount of stun damage equal to their body they become stunned until the stun damage is recovered. Stun damage is recovered one point every body rounds, or recovered by tenacity amount with a successful second wind. Stun damage is dealt in 1 point increments, and comes from Power attacks, All dailies, All ultimates, Encounter attacks that hit more than twice, and AoO's. Lethal Damage: Lethal damage is damage that causes life ending injury. A creature hit by this kind of damage has their hit points reduced as normal, but begins dying when they reach negatives. unarmed, Weapon, and ki attacks deal lethal damage. Attribute Damage: Attribute damage is damage that is so harmful it affects your categories and substats. Attribute damage is far more devastating than hit point damage, as it can effect a creatures usefulness in combat. Attribute damage is restored after resting for 24 hours. Should anything cause your categories to be lowered to 1 or less, you become subject to the mundane range for that category. Mundane state: A category currently in the mundane range, which is -1 to 1, is no greater than a normal humans abilities. if your body falls into the mundane range, all attacks from creatures not in the mundane range deal double damage to you, your melee attacks deal 1 damage, and you can only move 1 square every round. If your mind falls into the mundane category, you automatically fail will saves, and are unable to make sense checks. If your spirit falls into mundane range, you can no longer deflect or MAKE ANY ki attacks. You can not fly. Rest action: A character may spend his full round action going prone and resting, healing and gaining other bonuses depending on how long they maintain the rest. The first round you regain 5+tier hit points. The second you regain 5+tierx2 hitpoints, the third round you regain 5+tierx2 hit points and an encounter ability is recharged. This recharging can only occur once every three rounds. Wounds: Wounds are what happens when you push your body to it's absolute limit. When you are out of death saves for the day, but do not die, for every 25% of your HP you lose, you take a wound. A wound is a -1 penalty to all categories. Wounds heal naturally at a rate of 1 wound every week. While you have wounds, you are subject to Maiming rules. Maiming: When you have wounds, and are struck by a critical, there is a chance you will be maimed. For every wound you have, there is a 10% chance you'll be maimed on crit. Roll a percentile with the low side representing being maimed. If you are maimed, roll on the table below.